Haley Hallows
by UnlockedPotential
Summary: A young girl is reborn into RoTG as well…a Guardian. "I like scaring kids. Does that make me a bad person?" Pale lips formed into a smirk as blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Nope. It just means that I'll have to show you how to have some real fun." Sporadic Updates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue

 _'_ _Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending.'-_ C. JoyBell C.

* * *

This saying that I once heard said that God pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled. My interpretation of the adage may be slightly different from what it actually means. My interpretation is in fact quite literal and I'm not even sure that God had anything to do with it.

I had been a normal 17 year old girl and when I say normal- I mean _average_ : Moderately tall brown hair, dark brown eyes and 120 lbs within a 5'6 frame- completely ordinary. The get average grades, babysit your neighbour's pet every now and then, blend into the crowd ordinary.

So when I died and found out that I didn't actually stay dead but was rather reborn into another world where I was for all sense and purposes- _immortal_ and added to the fact that in order to be immortal in that world I would either have had to have died only to be chosen by some interstellar force or just be chosen by the interstellar force _-_ I was a bit floored.

But then again, maybe 'reborn' is too strong a word. 'Transferred' would be more appropriate. Rebirth consists of a new body. The only thing that had happened to my body upon crossing over had been that my hair and the irises of my eyes were now completely black. Oh and my skin was also pretty pale and that's despite the fact that I literally seemed to _glow_.

I don't even know how I had gone from snacking on chips while watching bootleg movies in my room to waking up in a burnt down building. The only thing I do remember was orange and even that in itself was weird. I mean who remembers a _colour_ of all things.

Well colours actually. First it was the orange, intense and feral and rapid- all around me, _everything-_ it burned, like a searing and never ending torrent but then it did end.

The next colour I remember was white- dazzling and unremitting, steady and it was just there! It was everywhere! It was as if I had been completely enveloped by an unwavering protective force. I remember feeling both relaxed and apprehensive at the same time. Then before I knew it a faraway, spherical mass seemed to be directing its rays solely on me, all the way from where it floated in the sky.

 _"_ _The moon,"_ my dazed mind whispered.

My eyes fluttered, trying to keep them open suddenly became taxing.

 _'_ _You are not alone.'_

I groaned quietly and it barely registered that a stream of light was communicating with me.

 _'_ _You are the Spirit of Halloween.'_

 _"_ _What does that mean?"_

 _'_ _You are…'_

I was really tired. It seemed as if my energy had been drained from whatever transaction had occurred. None of my body parts seemed to want to listen to me. Everything was numb- my body and especially my mind.

 _'…_ _Haley Hallows.'_

That was the last thing I registered as I all too willingly surrendered to the void that called to me, where I at least found what I expected- darkness.

* * *

Word Count: 517

A/N: I've had this saved on my computer for quite some time now. I'm not sure of where I'm going with this story, but I wanted it to be out there. Constructive criticism/comment are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P. : Sign Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 2- The Gift of Life

 _'_ _Life is a gift, and it offers us the privilege, opportunity, and responsibility to give something back by becoming more._ _'_ _-_ Tony Robbins

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crickets. For such small things, they were awfully loud.

I laid spread eagle on a hard wooden floor. For a while I just laid there, my eyes closed and I just took the time to breathe. Oddly enough it felt as if some time ago I hadn't been able to breathe uninhibited.

 _Heat, extreme heat._

 _Flickers of bright colours._

 _Overpowering, dense, dark clouds._

My eyelids squeezed together and I grasped at where my heart was, trying to calm its sudden rapid beating against my chest. I had no idea where that…vision (because it really couldn't have been anything else) had come from nor did I have a clue what it meant.

A wave of calm washed over me when, after I finally opened my eyes, I found myself staring up at the moon. I peered at it curiously. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it. It reminded me of _really really_ shiny porcelain, strong and resonant and white- pure.

The moon's light shone through a gaping hole in the ceiling. I blinked rapidly a few times before focusing my attention on my surroundings. It really wasn't much to look at.

It was a mostly wooden house. Probably made out of oak, by the dark colour of the walls and ceiling, then again it wasn't as if the lighting in the room was all that great. Cobwebs littered the corners of the room I was in. I saw the silhouettes of a few furniture that were pushed up against the walls.

I groaned as I sat up to rest on my elbows. My limbs still felt a bit heavy but other than that I was pretty okay. I finally heaved myself up to my feet. Once I was firmly on my feet, I took a few steps forward, staggering a bit before I paused. When I was sure that I wasn't about to fall over, I continued forward, albeit slowly.

I continued to examine the house that I was in. From the new viewpoint I realised that the house was anything if not archaic…and eerie. I guessed that I was in the house's main room seeing as it had a grand fireplace at one of its farthest end. Above the fireplace was a giant picture-less frame, the surrounding walls were lined with smaller frames.

The floor boards creaked as I walked towards the fireplace and sincerely hoped that they would not give way to my weight any time soon. As I walked I vaguely noted a broken mirror, leaning against the wall.

I gave the mirror a fleeting glance and would have walked right pass it if a pair of obsidian eyes weren't in the process of watching me do so. I stopped abruptly and from where I stood I glanced at the girl who stared back just as frantically as I felt I was.

Straight, black hair with bangs that stopped just above thin eyebrows, fell to her shoulders, framing an almost sickly pale face. Actually ethereal was more like it, for the girl's skin appeared to be surrounded by a faint white aura that shone to just millimeters above her skin.

I shakily moved my hand to my face and as I had feared so did the girl. The girl was me.

 _"_ _She's me!"_ I mentally spluttered. I clutched my head with both my hands, and was probably about to pull on my hair when something else that I saw made me choke on air.

 _"_ _What am I wearing?!"_

I had on what appeared to be a black knee length _dress_ that had a dark purple belt around the waist. I raised my right hand to press it against the mirror. A moderately puffy *bishop sleeve fell down my arm slightly and I noted that it was a bit too long given that my left hand, which was at my side, was almost completely covered.

"What is going on?" I voiced, my words coming out gruffly. It was then that I finally realized that my entire body was shaking violently, it was a wonder I was still standing.

I was so confused and scared and shocked and feeling so many other emotions that I found it difficult to settle on just one.

 _'_ _Haley Hallows.'_

The name resonated within my being and I spun around, having just decided on which emotion to go on.

"What did you do, you bastard!?" I yelled as I stared up through the hole in the ceiling. Only, I got no response. "Aren't you going to say something?"

I shouted and shouted at the moon with all I had, until my throat burned. Nothing I said evoked a reaction.

I sank to my knees and clutched my head, having finally reached my breaking point. Was all this some dream? Am I just going crazy? After all wasn't I just yelling at the moon a couple moments ago?

 _"_ _But I could have sworn that the moon-"_

My thoughts were abruptly cut off as I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. My body felt this weird sensation as a wave of cold- absolutely soul-chillingly cold- rushed through me. I instinctively knew that there was something in this house with me.

I scrambled to my feet, my every thought on fleeing and finding somewhere brighter, where there was light, but when I spun around I found that I couldn't move.

I froze as before me floated a white, translucent…wisp like…entity, no larger than my head. When it moved towards me, almost touching my nose, I screamed and tried to swat it away. The fact that my hand went through it gave me pause.

I stared blankly between my hand and the wisp…then promptly fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, that same Wisp was still there. In fact, it appeared as if it were staring down at me unimpressed by my earlier display, which was really odd because it didn't even have a face.

I found myself indignant. I stood up slowly, huffing as I brushed off my clothes. "It's been a weird day okay."

'…I'm sure.'

I bristled. "Hey you try waking up in a gloomy and spooky place, looking as if you should be a part of the Adam's Family and…did you say just say something?"

'You ask too many questions…'

I stared at the wisp surprised. I could understand it…and it was giving me lip, er- so to speak.

"What are you?"

'…At your service.'

I stared at it confusedly, "Huh?"

'Well you are the Spirit of Halloween. So I, a Willow o' Wisp, am yours to command.'

There was that term again. "What do you mean by that? 'Spirit of Halloween', 'Spirit of Halloween'. And who in the world decided on that anyway?"

I ranted to the Wisp and all the while I could tell that the Wisp was at least a bit annoyed with me, if the way it was flickering a bit faster back and forth through the air was any indication.

'All duties of Halloween fall to you,' it stated matter-of-factly. 'As for who decided, the Man in the Moon did.'

Now why did that sound so familiar? I knew that I heard that somewhere before, but rather than ponder I decided to continue to prod the entity before me.

"How did this even happen?" I desperately needed to know.

'You died,' it announced bluntly.

'…Don't faint again.' The Wisp had said that as if it had not just told me that I was no longer one of the living, as if death was not that big of a deal. I couldn't help the fact I staggered where I stood and in order to not faint again, I sat in an armchair that had been nearby.

I swallowed slowly, my throat suddenly extremely dry. I rubbed my palms in my dress as I tried to take slow, deep breathes.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" I asked feeling numb all over again.

'Yes,' it affirmed, 'The sooner you accept what has happened the better.'

"It doesn't work like that!" I yelled. "You can't just tell me that I'm dead and then expect me to get up and do a job that I don't know anything about or even want to do! Nobody asked me!"

'…I expect you to believe me, but I don't expect you to accept it right away.'

I clenched my eyes shut and covered my ears, hoping to block out whatever it was that was being said. It didn't work.

I was still there, the Wisp was still there. And no matter how much I wanted it to, it didn't stop talking.

'You may have died, but you were given a second chance…you're lucky. Now you have to decide what you're going to do with this life. Are you going to run or are you going to become more…?'

Then just like that the Wisp faded, but I didn't mind. I needed to be alone, to be with my thoughts, to absorb and just think about everything.

 _"_ _How can this be happening?"_

* * *

I don't know how long I had stayed there, frozen in that small armchair. I was pretty sure the sun rose and fell a couple of times though.

I became neither hungry nor thirsty, nor had I need for a bathroom.

I guess I really was dead.

After eventually getting up, I had ventured up a set of stairs that were in the room adjacent to the one I sat in. The house, apart from being dusty, littered with spider webs and a few creaky floorboards, was in fairly good condition.

Up the stairs was a passageway, of which there were four doors to rooms along the walls, two on each side. At the end of the passage was another door. It was different from the others- black whereas the others were a dark green just like the walls were.

That room practically demanded to be explored first.

It was the master bedroom- complete with a four poster bed with dark coloured sheets, a giant chestnut dresser, a full-length mirror and dark drapes hanging from the large pane window.

It was creepy, but still pretty classy.

I walked to the window and stared out into the yard below. It was as if I had woken up in an abandoned semi-mansion- and what does every abandoned semi-mansion need, a desolate courtyard to surrounded by an ominous looking fence to complete it.

Again creepy, or at least, that's what I would normally think of it. But the more I stared out at the courtyard, as I watched the sun slowly sink, the longer I remained in the house, the more at ease I felt.

I couldn't explain it, it was as if the growing darkness and the surrounding dreariness…called to me. I breathed in deeply.

"Maybe this isn't too bad," I mumbled.

'Are you finished sulking?'

I shrieked, not expecting the Wisp to appear before me so suddenly. I stumbled back away from the window, tripping over my feet and falling to the ground.

'…Klutz…'

I cursed the Wisp under my breath as I stood up.

"I was never sulking," I replied adamantly. "I was just quietly coping with the fact that I was, you know, dead."

'…Sure.' The deadpan tone in which that was said had me doubting that it was being sincere.

We stood in front of each other for a while- well I stood, the Wisp floated. I wasn't sure how to proceed. I had questions. A lot of them.

"Why me?"

'…There was nothing special about you. As I said…you…were lucky'

Oddly enough, I was comforted by those words. If there was nothing special about me, then that meant that there was nothing expected of me. If nothing was expected of me then there was no possible way in which I could fail.

I would have liked to stay along that line of thought, if only the Wisp hadn't continued.

'There… _was_ nothing special about you….now there…is'

I let out a shaky breath as I turned away, gripping the window's frame to keep myself upright.

I took deep breaths.

"But, but, but _how_?!" What was I expected to do in this new life, in this new form? How was I supposed to do that?

"What…what do I do?" I asked quietly as I turned to stare out at the courtyard once more, seeking some form of solace.

'…Learn'

And just like that, there was a shift. A shift in what, I wasn't too sure and how I sensed it – I don't know the answer to that either.

Before my eyes, the desolate courtyard became filled with what looked like hundreds of Wisps.

'Learn…Then…Lead'

* * *

Word Count: 2122

A/N: I actually wrote two chapters. Fair warning I'm bad at descriptions, though I'm trying to improve. I still don't know where I'm going with this. Comment/Let me know what you think of the story thus far.

Thanks for reading.

U.P: Sign Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 3- This Is Halloween

' _Tender lumplings everywhere; Life's no fun without a good scare; That's our job, but we're not mean; In our town of Halloween'_ \- This is Halloween, Tim Burton

* * *

'…Ridiculous…'

'In this town…we call home…everyone hail to the…pumpkin song'

I snickered as I continued to orchestrate some twenty Wisps into singing 'This is Halloween'. At least what I could remember of it.

'La la-la…la,la la…la la la la'

I cringed a bit (it sounded kind of off), but continued nonetheless. Mainly because it annoyed Willie.

I had made a lot of re-arrangements to the house I woke up in (that I now called Hallow's Hollow). Or rather my faithful Wisp-ers had, I told them where to move stuff.

The Wisp-ers main function was to help me spread holiday fear in the hearts of children worldwide. It wasn't as sadistic as it sounded…then again after 20 years of doing this, my views are a bit skewered.

Anyway, the Wisp-ers were pretty cool and each had their own personality.

The best part – they were shape shifters.

How is that relevant you may ask?

Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, Ghosts, Scary-Fairies, Trolls, Goblins and most other things that go bump in the night – the Wisp-ers were probably them, at least they were on Halloween.

And I was their Commander in Chief.

I spent all year working on inventive ways to scare children. My favourite targets were the kids in their late teens, most of whom had convinced themselves that they were too big to believe in ghosts and ghouls. They were of the firm belief that they could not be scared and of course that Halloween was for 'babies' and 'wimps' and (my personal favourite) 'weirdos'.

It was entertaining to prove them wrong.

I personally couldn't wait for cameras to be made so that I could video tape some of the reactions.

I could touch human things, so it wouldn't be that hard for me to get my hands on one.

A sardonic smile graced my lips at that.

I could touch human things, just not _humans_. They just saw straight through me, they walked straight through me on numerous occasions too.

They didn't believe in me apparently.

And just maybe that made me a bit vindictive now and again, so much so that I may do some scaring outside of Halloween.

But no one's died yet (…I think) so it's all in good fun.

'…Stop thinking…'

I paused, noticing that all had gone silent and the Wisps around me were just floating there.

I looked at Willie and watched in fascination as she floated there resembling close to a dark-purple flame.

Willie was my bonded. She was my second-in-command i.e. the one who kept me accountable for every single task that I had to do as it regarded All Hallows Eve.

Whenever I don't keep potent thoughts or feeling under wraps, well my mood is reflected by Willie. Thus far she's changed into some really interesting colours and shades of colours.

I tried to smile, but I felt it came out more crooked than anything.

"Right," I said as I cleared my throat and went back to orchestrating the other Wisps. I needed to focus.

'This is Halloween…Halloween…Halloween…'

Halloween was the day after tomorrow after all.

* * *

I had forgone my usual apparel for a simple white crop top and a white mid-thigh flare skirt with black trimmings hanging from the waist of the skirt. I also wore a pair of black-feathered wings and black knee-high boots for added effect.

Tonight was the night after all.

'…Ready yet…?' Willie asked impatiently.

Most of my Wisps had already gone out, ushering in All Hallow's Eve.

There were thousands of them, enough to move and act and scare thousands of cities across the globe. They were amazing.

As for what I did on Halloween. I honestly didn't have to do much.

I just went and oversaw Halloween in particular places.

My favourite was in Mexico.

Viva El Dia de los Muertos!

And no the irony of that statement is not lost on me. Either way the three-day celebration was my sort of scene.

I twirled on spot and Willie shifted into a giant, dark blue wolf. I hopped unto her back, giddy for the night ahead.

I clutched onto her thick mane and braced myself. In mere seconds Willie leapt into the night sky.

* * *

It was really interesting to see how Halloween was celebrated in different places. The different cultures with their different people and foods and customs – it was wonderful – seeing the unique ways in which people celebrate Halloween.

Like I find it touching how people in places like Austria lit lamps as a way to welcome the dead souls back to Earth, even though it was just for the night or how in Belgium they left candles burning all night in honour of the memories of relatives no longer with them.

There was Trick or Treating of course – people and kids going door to door for candy (and money). There were treasure hunts, many a games to be played and of course the carving of Pumpkins.

But Halloween wasn't something superficial. It wasn't just a by-product of a corporate nation.

It was more than that.

Lanterns and wreaths, food and photographs decorated grave sides, bonfires were lit, stories were told – stories of horror yes, but there were stories of love and light and laughter and happiness.

Halloween was a celebration – a celebration of both Life and Death. Halloween makes it blatant to me – the fragile yet necessary balance that exists between the two. One could not exist without the other – just as the Sun and the Moon, just as Light and Darkness.

Death and Life – that is Halloween.

And yet…Even so…I couldn't help but wonder ( _always_ )…about something else that Halloween makes apparent to me…

– What of those whom stood in between Life and Death?

What of those…who were like me?

* * *

When it was finally time for me to call it a night, I was in a particularly sombre mood. I gazed at the moon intently from my position on Willie's wolf back.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night," I began to sing. The Moon – when would it speak to me again? Would it ever speak to me again?

"I am the shadow on the moon at night," I repeated, "Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."

…Wait.

I frowned at what I had just sung. That…hadn't feel too right to say.

'…It's been a…long night…' Willie suddenly spoke. She was most likely tired of my sombre mood and was attempting to steer my thoughts in a different direction.

I welcomed the distraction.

It _had_ been quite the night and after a long night of scare-directing, it felt good to return to my own haunt.

The town that I lived in – James Town – apparently my abode was considered the scariest place to be during Halloween.

I took pride in that reputation – considering the lengths that I went to in order to scare whichever poor unfortunate soul wandered into my house.

Though they never really did wander. The persons – usually teens – who entered did so because either they were dared, or their pride was on the line. Either way it was entertainment to me.

But recently, I had to admit that the entertainment was getting a bit dull. I mean, was just overseeing Halloween all I had been…reborn for?

It was fun, don't mistake me, and I would forever get a thrill out of scaring persons (that had no doubt been ingrained in the very core of my new being) but…that feeling of…more had been niggling at me very often.

I currently sat on Willie as she zoomed and danced across the night's sky. I opened my mouth, about to verbalize my thoughts (even though, technically I didn't have to since Willie and I were sort of mentally _linked_ ).

"What the what?!" I shrieked instead as Willie and I were suddenly assaulted by a wild torrent of ice and _cold_.

I clutched onto Willie's fur, because we were after all, in mid-air. I couldn't fly on my own (then again I haven't really tried to) and I didn't want to fall.

Airy, bell-like laughter rang throughout the night air.

I quickly gained my bearings and I swirled my head around to see if I could spot the source of the laughter.

I saw nothing, until I glanced downwards and I _just_ caught a flash of _white_ disappearing within the darkness of the forest below me.

…Was that?

A gentle breeze suddenly rose up around me and I felt as if tendrils of air were brushing against my skin.

My eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled crisp, cool currents of air.

"Wind," I mumbled unconsciously.

My eyes slowly opened and I gazed below me once more, this time more intently.

Because where there was Wind there was –

"…Jack Frost."

* * *

Word Count: 1456

A/N: Hola, it has been a while since I last updated this fic. I initially wanted to write a lot more for this chapter, but the ideas just weren't forthcoming. The length is not nearly as long as I hoped it would be, but it is what it is. The chapters will become more detailed as the story progresses.

What do you think of Haley though? What do you think of the Wisp-ers?

With that out of the way– Happy Holidays to you everyone! Stay safe, stay healthy and know that you are loved!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/viewed/favourited/followed!

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 4– Encounters

 _'_ _We meet the people we're supposed to when the time is just right'_ – Alyson Noel

* * *

'…I can't…believe…you ran away…'

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. Halloween was more or less over, so I was now lounging in the Master suit of the Hollow.

I laid on the bed, the covers drawn over me as I attempted to ignore my bonded.

'…I would…have thought that…you and the…Winter Sprite…would get along…' Willie spoke before she added, '…Annoyingly so.'

I knew that Willie wanted answers from me. She was especially worried seeing as I was shielding a lot of my thoughts from her.

'…What are you afraid of?'

I frowned as I threw the covers off and sat up. I glanced at Willie only to see that she had become a deep blue colour. I may be good at shielding my thoughts, but my emotions were another thing.

"I'm afraid of what he links to," I answered at length as I fiddled with the ends of my hair.

'And what…does he link to…?'

"My past life."

I had figured out where I was a year or so after I had first woken up to the Hollow. I had taken to travelling the world – as much as I could before the time came for me to oversee Halloween for the first time – and I had heard whispers and sayings and stories of four 'Heroes of the Moon'.

The Guardians of Childhood.

The Tooth-fairy and the Easter Bunny, Sandman and Santa Claus – they were the Guardians – The Big Four.

I had been awestruck. Once imaginary figures were…as real as I was. They weren't just a simple fairy tale – as they had been in that other life of mine.

I didn't like to be reminded of that other life of mine – especially since I knew next to nothing about how I croaked. There was no real sense of closure.

'…Get over it…'

"As gentle as ever," I commented dryly. She had a point – but the saying 'Easier said than done' also applied.

"Do you know anything about who I was?"

'You…said that before.'

Indeed I had asked that question once before. But I stared at Willie expecting an answer nonetheless.

She gave the Wisp-er equivalent of a sigh, before she answered blankly, '…No…'

I had gotten that same answer before too.

I gave a sigh of my own.

"What about you? Why were you chosen to help me? Why were any of the Wisp-ers chosen to follow me?"

I watched as Willie's flame-like body increased in size at the stream of questions – a clear sign of her agitation.

'…You ask…too many questions…'

"You said that before," I sneered a bit. Willie always did that. She'd never given me a straight answer when it came down to her and the other Wisp-ers' origin. Was it that dark? Was it that painful?

If that was the case, then how much of a hypocrite did that make Willie. She had the nerve to tell me to get over my death when it seemed as if she couldn't even get over the establishment of her existence.

I scowled at Willie and she glowed a chilling auburn.

A tense silence reigned in the room – though not just in the room. The entire house had gone quiet – as it usually did whenever Willie and I fought. I felt unease and wariness radiate from the Wisp-ers that were in the house.

My bonded was the first to speak up.

'…You should get out…of the house,' Willie said solemnly, '…You've worked hard...'

My eyes narrowed. She was trying to change the subject. "You were never one for subtlety."

'Not particularly,' the Wisp-like entity answered, 'Get some rest…'

And without even letting me get a word in, Willie faded out of my vision.

"Typical," I groaned under my breath.

* * *

The latter part of the year was always busy.

Now that Halloween was more or less over with, people were preparing for the fast approaching Thanksgiving Holiday and of course Christmas Time and the New Years.

James Town was no different. The small town – that was becoming more and more urbanized with each passing year – was always beautifully decorated. Hallow's Hollow was located just on the edge of town – but even from there I could see the bright lights emanating from multiple adorned houses.

As I was now, I sat on the front porch of the large house, gazing at the cloudless sky. I had been out here for a few hours or so give or take, my sense of time was a bit out of whack.

A familiar, chilling sensation rushed through me and the hair at the back of my neck stood up. 'Have you calmed…down yet?' Willie's voice sounded from my right.

 _"_ _Not by much, I'm still ticked off."_

I rose from where I sat.

"Let's go somewhere," I replied instead.

'If you wanted…to go somewhere…why didn't you…leave already?'

I huffed. "You guys are my only means of transport remember?"

'…Fine.' Willie replied as if she were in the process of placating a child. I ignored the tone.

'What would…you like me to become…?'

I tugged on the ends of my hair.

"A dragon," I answered at length, a grin stretching across my face.

'…Would you like…me to become a…unicorn next time?'

I rolled my eyes. "Enough lip, hurry and Dragon Up already."

Within moments Willie floated towards the courtyard and her form began to shift and solidify until a miniature dragon stood before me. Willie's green scales glistened in the light as obsidian talons dug into the earth beneath them. She had two horns atop of her head, both the same colour as her talons, though the tips were a bright red – the same colour of her eyes. I watched as a pink tongue slithered from a fanged mouth as she tested her wingspan.

"Just what I had in mind," I commented.

'Indeed.'

I wasted no time in jumping onto Willie's back. "Let's go."

'Where?'

"Anywhere."

'As you wish.' And with that Willie took off.

* * *

It had been sometime late in the afternoon when we had left James Town. Where we were now it was well into the night.

"Where are we?" I asked.

'China…'

It was no surprise that we arrived in China in what felt like a few, albeit long, minutes. I really wasn't sure how Wisp-er transport went in terms of the time it took to travel cross-continent.

It wasn't as if time was that big of a deal for me either way.

As I stared out across acres and acres of…grassy fields. There were a few small houses here and there – but it was clear that this was nowhere near city limits.

"China? Why China?"

'I thought it…was fitting.'

"But why the country-side?" My nose crinkled. "Why couldn't we have gone inside the city limits?"

'…Just wait.'

Deciding to oblige my Bonded I casually perched myself on her back and did as she said. I had been sitting patiently for ten minutes when suddenly bright, golden spots began to appear within my vision and then quicker than I could blink hundreds more appeared and it was as if I was surrounded by glittering lights.

They were fireflies if I ever did see them.

'…These tend to…stay within…the country side…'

I admit that they were beautiful, in fact the scene seemed so very…whimsical. The golden lights swayed in some sort of rhythmic pattern within the air – as if dancing to some unheard music. Nonetheless –

"Fireflies?" I asked bemused, "You brought me half-way around the world to see fireflies?"

'Look closer…'

My brows furrowed, but I leaned forward nonetheless, focusing on the area in front of me.

One particular firefly flew and stopped mere inches from my face. I stared wide-eye as the light around the 'bug' dimmed.

Wiry, butterfly-like wings jutted from a glowing teeny-tiny human-like frame adorned with sparkling robes. I gaped as the tiny being seemed to stick its tongue out at me before giggling to itself.

"W-was that –" I exclaimed as I held out my hands in the hopes of having one of the bright lights land on them. When one did I gaped at it. "Are these…!"

'Use your words,' was Willie's amused response.

It was a little faerie. The tiny fay seemed to giggle before it leaped into the air and spun around, welcoming my mesmerised appraisal.

"They're faeries!"

'…Of a kind.'

"These are absolutely adorable," I sighed as the faerie finally flew from my hand.

I settled myself into a more comfortable position on Willie's back and I just continued to watch the fanciful arrangements that the faeries made in the air.

"This is beautiful," I mumbled to myself. There was nothing nearly as magical as the sight before me back in that other life. It was glorious.

I suddenly stifled a yawn.

My eyes fluttered shut as an unexpected heaviness came over my body and although I didn't need to sleep – I did it ever so often though – I felt like dozing off right then and there.

I opened my eyes to get one final glimpse of the dancing faeries, but what I saw had me sitting up and rubbing my eyes just to make sure that I was seeing right.

My brows furrowed. When did the golden spots become streams of golden dust?

"Willie are you seeing this?"

When I received no answer, I quickly crawled over her back to glance at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. She was asleep. It seemed as if it were a deep one too, since the way I began nudging her did not even cause her to stir.

"Sure fall asleep and leave me with the mysterious dust stream," I commented sarcastically even as I glanced at said stream curiously.

I stretched out my hand to touch the golden dust. It felt as if sand were passing through my fingers. But before I could withdraw, the dust seemed to solidify into a golden band that wrapped itself around my hand.

I gave a startled shriek when the band gave a particularly strong pull.

"Woah! Hey!" I yelled as I felt my body leave the ground as I was tugged into the air.

Cool, crisp air wrapped around my skin as I was taken higher and higher into the sky. In mere moments I found myself atop of a large cloud that, by the colour and by the way it glistened, I could tell was made of the same little specks of gold as the dust streams were.

I landed in an ungraceful sprawl really – but my discomfort was second place to the mix of confusion and awe that I felt when my gaze travelled to what was on the other end of the golden band.

It was a smiling, short, stubby golden man – everything was golden – his weird spikey hair, his robe-like clothing, his hands and face.

The dust danced around him and it was forming all sort of shapes. Still smiling at me, dust accumulated over the figure's head as it waved exaggeratedly. Atop of the man's head was a miniature dust version of him – and it was waving as well.

"Hello?" I greeted unsurely as I got to my feet. The golden man beamed even more at me – he was really _bright_ and _sparkly_ – and before I knew it, tiny palms clasped around my hands and began to shake them.

"Alright, alright," I said as I pulled my hands away – he had had quite the grip. "It's nice to meet you too…Sandman right?"

How had I not realized that the dust had belonged to him sooner? It was Sandman's…well sand.

Chime-like sounds erupted from his person as he nodded excitedly. Above his head, his golden sand began to make the all too familiar shapes of a carved pumpkin, a witch, a werewolf. But they didn't stop there – the sand quickly formed numerous shapes thereafter, all Halloween themed.

"Woah there Sandy," I smiled as I attempted to stop his onslaught of images. "Yeah, you're right, I am the Spirit of Halloween. I'm Haley."

It was actually easy to interpret what he was trying to communicate with his sand – at least it was for now.

The smile I got was all teeth and Sandy waved at me again. He was kind of cute – like an adorable plushie or something.

I looked around me and observed the streams of sand that originated from the large cloud. They spread far and wide and I had no doubt as to where they lead to.

Sandman was the Guardian of Dreams. And I couldn't help but think that that was a wonderful thing. Everyone had dreams. Everyone loved dreams. Everyone was comforted by dreams – the pleasant ones at least.

"So," I intoned as I plopped down onto the cloud. "Why'd you drag me all the way up here?"

The light tinkering of bells sounded once more as various shapes formed above his head. Getting the general idea of what the pictures were saying, I raised a brow.

"You want to…go for a ride?"

* * *

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream," I sang as the boat Sandy had made with his Dreamsand moved leisurely across the night sky. It was amazing, how the Sandman could use his powers in such a way – the sand conformed to his very thoughts and imagination. He kind of reminded me of a Green Lantern – only cooler.

Sandy sat behind me, at the stern, golden oars in his hand as he made a show of rowing along the stream of golden sand. I wasn't sure how far we had drifted from where I had last seen Willie (she would not be amused when she woke up but…meh), but I didn't particularly care.

Technically, I should care. Given how I had reacted to a mere sighting of Jack Frost – I had more or less turned tail and ran. Sandman represented the same thing Jack did. But I couldn't find it within me to become all panicky.

There was something soothing…peaceful about his presence. I felt lighter.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream," I ended as we came to a stop. Excited tinkering was heard behind me and I threw Sandy a grin over my shoulder.

I turned around to peer over the bow, staring at the path the sand below us made.

It went down. Way down. And then up and around and it looped at various points – I couldn't see the end of the path actually.

The Dream Guardian was a thrill-seeker – who knew? I grasped the sides of the boat as hard as I could as I braced myself.

The tinkering sounded again.

"Ready," I declared.

This night turned out better than I expected it to be.

* * *

This night was turning out to be worse than I expected it to be.

Life had a funny way of messing with a girl.

First it takes her on a magical boat trip throughout the night sky upon golden sand of dreams. Then that magical ride turns into a chaotic, yet fun, roller-coaster ride. If it had ended as just thus – I would have called it a good night, a great night even.

But since I was left to plummet to the earth – 'great' was the last word coming out of my mouth.

The scene had happened like it was something straight out of a Looney Tunes episode.

Sandy was Bugs Bunny and I was the unlucky sap that ended up being hilariously (though now that I was in their shoes, it didn't seem all that 'hilarious' anymore) bested by him. Hmmm – maybe I was Daffy Duck…oh well.

Back to the point, I had been coming off of the high I had experienced from the wild jaunt we had taken throughout the sky. The boat had also slowed down and we were once again moving at that leisurely pace.

I had stood up in the boat (my legs were a bit wobbly) and had turned to the Sandman. I wanted to thank him really. That ride had got my heart pumping and had done its job of clearing my head completely. When I had just come into his presence I had felt lighter – now that feeling had increased at least ten times more.

I really wanted to know how he had shown up when he did. Was it a coincidence? Was it just my luck?

I wanted to ask him a lot of other things too. He was particularly old – he'd have to have the answers to at least some of my questions (even though I'd have to get…inventive with communicating).

I had turned to Sandman and grinned at him. He smiled at me too. It was then that a lever sort of thing formed from the boat's floor. Something mischievous had passed through Sandy's eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the lever.

My brows had furrowed as my smile dropped.

What was he doing?

Smile still in place – Sandy pulled the lever. I had heard a creak and when I looked down – a trap door (that wasn't there before) beneath me suddenly flew open.

There was a pause. My gaze snapped towards the Sandman.

"I'll remember thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii–"

And so here I was now.

"Alight any time now Willie!" I yelled out in vain. "Or any Wisp!"

Of course my powers were acting all botchy. It was times like this that I really wished I could fly on my own.

It was difficult for me to keep myself upright. I ended up falling head-way towards the ground. I clenched my eyes shut as I got closer and closer. I didn't know if I would die, but I did know that it would hurt like hell.

I whispered a silent prayer. As long as I did not go 'splat', I did not care how I was saved.

It was then I got the wind knocked out of me. Something solid and firm wrapped around my midsection. I was spun and then spun some more but thankfully, the world around me finally seemed to right itself when I clutched onto whatever had caught me as if I were a drowning man clutching at a rope.

"A little tight on the hold there," a strained voice above commented.

I glanced upwards and I locked gazes with striking, wintry blue eyes – they were almost like pools of sparkling water.

I blinked dazedly.

Once.

Twice.

My eyes widened as realization slowly dawned on me. In the end the answer to my prayer had indeed arrived – and it had done so in the form of Jack Frost.

"Oh boy."

* * *

He'd seen all their dreams.

He'd seen her dreams – she was lonely and confused.

He'd seen his dreams – he was lonely and frustrated.

They were both unsure…fearful.

Sandy didn't think it suit them.

For they were both very special – they were both born of light. They would be good for each other.

Manny certainly didn't object.

It'd be fun – to watch those two.

It'd be fun – to see how much their dreams would change.

* * *

Word Count: 3183

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I won't take too long with the next chapter. I don't plan on dragging this story out. Things will pick up soon, so don't worry if it's slow going for now.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/viewed/favourited/followed!

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 5 – Stranger Things Have Happened

 _'_ _A friend is what the heart needs all the time'_ – Henry Van Dyke

* * *

His body was so cold that it burned.

He looked as if he had been frozen over – which I suppose was the point of the Winter Spirit thing he had going for him – his skin, though pale, had a blue tint to it. But nothing was bluer (nothing could have been bluer) than the orbs that were overtly studying me.

I loosened the grip my arms had on his neck.

"Oh boy," I stated.

"Well your eyes are working," he smirked.

My surprise instantly dwindled. I rolled my eyes.

"Put me down Frosty."

He raised a brow – though I wasn't sure if it was at the fact that I was ordering him or at the nickname. He made a show of looking below us. "I'm pretty sure that would defeat the purpose of me saving you."

He looked smug, "You're welcome by the way."

My remark was cut off as I gave a startled gasp. My stomach lurched as we began our descent. Jack let out a thrilled laugh as we swayed and whirled towards the ground. As for me, I just made sure that my hold on him was secure.

When finally, finally, Jack's feet touched the ground I escaped his grasp just so that my own feet could meet with the ground. The Wind had a mind of its own and was probably just as mischievous as Jack. I didn't want it playing tricks and sweeping me off my feet.

I quickly catalogued my surroundings. Not surprisingly everything was covered in snow – I had a feeling that we'd ended up in his domain.

I couldn't see much given that it was so dark. But what I could make out was the lake just a few feet before me. The surface was frozen over. It looked hard enough that someone could skate over it without fear of falling through.

The moon was reflected in it too, at least what could be seen of the moon, for only half of the celestial body was in the sky.

But seeing as I was at Jack Frost's haunt, that meant that I was back in America. I had traveled all the way from China with the Sandman. I had been having so much fun that I hadn't even noticed.

I had heard rumours that the Sandman was as sneaky as they came.

What day was it anyway? Crossing time zones was so confusing and my sense of time was warped as it was.

"Why were you falling from the sky in the first place?"

"I," I paused, not sure quite how to phrase it before ultimately just deciding to go for it, "Um, I was riding in a dream boat with the Sandman and he…punk'd me I guess."

"You…got punked?" Jack trailed off confused.

Right. I used a slang term that hasn't been invented yet.

"He pranked me," I offered, "He conjured a trap door and pulled a lever that made me fall through it."

"Good thing I was here to catch you then," Jack shrugged.

My brows crinkled in suspicion. "That _was_ one heck of a coincidence right?" I mumbled absently.

"What do you mean?"

I looked towards Jack slightly startled. I hadn't realized he had heard me. Instead of repeating what I had said however, I opted for giving my thanks.

"Thanks for the save by the way."

Jack's face seemed to light up. "It was more Wind than me really."

"Right, thanks, uh Wind." I admit I felt a little silly talking to nothing but thin air. Still, in response to my thanks, I felt tendrils of air pull at the ends of my locks. I believed that was Wind's way of saying 'You're welcome'.

"Interesting way of travelling – by Wind I mean."

"So what was it like travelling using dream sand?"

"It was fun," I answered, "We mostly traveled by boat, but once or twice Sandy changed his sand so that we traveled on different things. Like a little bit before I was plunging to the earth, we were riding on a unicorn."

Obviously, many of my Wisps could change into a unicorn, but not a _golden_ shimmering one that gave me a toasty, cosy feeling. Speaking of Wisp's…Willie was probably still in China. Oh, she wasn't going to be happy with me after this one.

"Sounds pretty cool," Jack admitted.

"Yeah, Sandy's a cool dude too," I tacked on a bit awkwardly. It was interesting to note that I hadn't felt any awkwardness at all when I had been talking with Sandy. Maybe it was just a Sandman thing – where I didn't feel threatened or apprehensive, even though he too was a part of the past I had so desperately convinced myself to avoid.

"So I've heard."

"Oh, you haven't met him?"

"Once or twice," Jack shrugged, "I've seen his dream sand around all the time, but he…always seems busy you know."

Well he was the Guardian of Dreams, so that was a given.

"He doesn't really talk much."

An awkward silence descended. Huh, it seemed that neither of us were good conversationalists. I mean, this was my first time meeting a fictional character that I had fawned over in real life – because honestly Jack Frost had that Peter Pan-esque vibe and boyish good looks to him. It was weird for me. But what was his excuse?

"So, I'm Jack Frost, Winter Spirit," he introduced as he leaned on his staff. I hadn't noticed that he had had it with him all this time. Well I suppose I was allowed some leeway since I had been fearing for my life up until a few minutes ago.

"I'm Haley Hallows."

"Hallows huh?" he wrapped long, pale fingers around his chin as he appeared to ponder the name. "Let me guess, Spirit of Halloween."

"You've heard of me?" I asked mildly interested. All things considered, I was a relatively young spirit.

"Not much," Jack answered, "But that'll probably change soon enough. You're a Holiday Spirit."

"Holiday Spirit?" I'd never heard that one before, but that sounded fitting enough.

"Yeah holidays as in Halloween, Christmas, April Fool's," Jack listed as he kicked himself into the air, propping himself up a few feet from the ground and looking as if he were lying on a mattress or something of the kind.

"Wait, there's a spirit for April Fool's Day?"

Jack laughed at my sincere question, "I wish."

"I'm sure you two would be the best of friends, right?" I remembered that Jack was the playful type. He loved pranks and laughter and fun and snow.

Jack adopted a wistful look, "Probably. But it's more likely that we'd be trying to one-up each other with pranks."

"And you'd cause havoc on the general populace no doubt."

The winter sprite's smirk was telling. "A few people may be caught in the crossfire, but hey, it's all in good fun."

That did sound fun – and hilarious.

"Nice place you got here," I said, feeling a little friendlier. I found that the more I spoke the more comfortable I became. Talking to Jack Frost…wasn't all that bad. "The whole ice-forest theme really fits."

Jack gave his surroundings a glance over as well before he shrugged, "I make due."

Anything else that he had to say was stalled when an unexpected wave of chill racked my body (and I thought that I'd been cold before). The hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms stood on end as I cringed in anticipation.

'…Haley…'

Willie's translucent form manifested between Jack and I. I smiled in relief, she was okay.

"Have a nice nap?" I couldn't help but quip.

'Haley…'

I'm undoubtedly sure that if Willie had eyes, she'd be glaring at me.

"It wasn't my fault," I tried to explain, "Sandy showed up and lassoed me away. I didn't mean to forget about you I promise."

My pleading was met with silence – the kind that conveyed irritation and my eyes darted around for something to divert Willie's ire. My dark coloured irises quickly settled on Jack, who had played the role of curious onlooker 'til now.

"Jack Frost, Winter Spirit, this is Willie," I quickly introduced the two, scrambling to stand beside the floating male. "Willie, this is Jack."

"You're a Will O' Wisp," the white haired spirit mused, a weird grin on his face. "I've only ever heard about you guys."

The Will O' Wisps, different personalities aside, mostly keep to themselves if they weren't shape-shifting for the expressed purpose of scaring. They didn't make many friends outside of…me. I knew because I'd asked Willie once. Though, she tended to be tight-lipped (in a manner of speaking) about her kind, she did share tidbits every now and then. Another factor was that not many other spirits and faeries and such went out of their way to search for or befriend them.

I opened my mouth to explain a bit this (why not educate when you can?), only to see Jack stick his hand through Willie. I snickered as I felt her annoyance over our bond.

My second in command wasted no time in shifting into a tiger – big and ferocious – and roaring in displeasure. Jack for his part snickered as he pulled back and floated to hide behind me, "Down kitty."

"Are you teasing a tiger right now?" I turned to look at him, but I couldn't quite smother my glee.

Gleaming white teeth came into view as Jack outwardly mirrored the amusement I was feeling.

Willie form shifted to her natural smoke-like shape. She regarded us soundlessly before she gave her final verdict.

'Insufferable…'

I let out a bark of laughter.

"Your friend's very interesting," Jack offered and I couldn't help but beam at him. So yeah, complimenting my bonded is definitely a way to get on my good side.

"Willie is fantastic."

'I haven't forgiven…your…disappearing…act.'

"Sounds eerie though," Jack observed.

I had to give him that. "Well when you represent a holiday for ghosts, ghouls and hauntings, you have to at least look and sound the part."

Jack snorted, "Way to conform."

What was with this ease of banter – I didn't know, but I didn't want to ruin the good rapport that we had going/building by dwelling too much on the 'why' or 'how'. Introspection could wait 'til later.

"I bet you live in a haunted house too right?" the teen looking sprite joked.

"I call it the Hollow," I responded to his tease good-naturely.

"No way," Jack replied giddily, "An actual haunted house?"

"Ominous vibe and all," I couldn't help the pride that made its way into my voice (I was a hardworking Halloween spirit so I'd boast when I should). Perhaps it was that pride that led me to utter my next words without thinking:

"Wanna come see?"

I don't know what possessed me to ask that, but I knew that I couldn't take it back. And honestly I didn't want to take it back. Especially not when the smile that Jack sent my way made me feel as if it were the best thing I'd done all day.

* * *

I sung the first thing off the top of my head, as I often tended to do, as I walked Jack through the courtyard of my house – the final stop on the tour of my haunted home.

"Their house is a museum – where people come to see 'em; They really are a scream, the Addams Family."

Claps sounded out of nowhere.

"…That was…weird," Jack concluded. I smirked.

Up until now I had seen none of my Wisp-ers, in fact Willie had disappeared as soon as we had landed on the Hollow's ground. Though they weren't seen, their presence was felt. As I gave Jack a tour of the expanse house there'd been lit candles in floating candelabra, creaking floorboards, ghostly organ playing – the works.

My Wisp-ers didn't get many visitors that they didn't have to immediately scare off. They were entertaining themselves and I didn't want to ruin it for them.

We finally came to a halt at a few grave stones (nothing specific was written on them). They were a recent addition to the scheme at my behest. What could I say – I was fully immersed in my role as Halloween spirit.

"And thus concludes the grand tour of Hallow's Hollow?" I announced finishing with an elaborate bow.

"So you scare kids for fun," Jack hummed, "I can tell that you're good at your job."

"I like scaring kids," I admitted, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Frankly, I meant it as a rhetorical question. I knew I wasn't a bad person all things considered.

Pale lips formed into a smirk as blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Nope. It just means that I'll have to show you how to have some _real_ fun."

I snorted, however, before I could retort, the would-be Guardian let out a startled yelp. Apparently, something had caught hold of Jack's foot, taking advantage of the fact that the Winter Spirit had been walking instead of floating, and had attempted to drag him underground.

The blue-eyed male leapt into the air and gave his right foot a hard kick, launching the detached, zombified hand that had caught hold of it into the air.

I giggled and turned to chase after the airborne limb. I held out my hands for the appendage to land within them safely and it did so a few feet away from where it scared Jack.

"Classic," I complimented the hand to which it folded and gave me a thumbs up.

I vaguely wondered which of the Wisps the hand was, but as I began to address the Wisp, something cool and wet hit the back of my head with a thump. The Wisp disappeared and I gave a squawk of indignation – Jack had thrown a snowball at me and some of it got into my dress – but as I spun around to retaliate in some form I was overcome by an abrupt feeling of vertigo.

Flashes of a time from _before_. There was icy white – a vast amount of icy white – but there was also corn coloured yellow and a woody kind of brown colour. Those two colours raced across the white plain.

I could never tell what was what in these colour-oriented flashbacks.

"Are you okay?" Jack's voice sounded close and slightly concerned, "I didn't think I threw the snowball that hard."

I shook my head and gave a small sigh. There would be plenty of time to act like a troglodyte and think later. For now, however…

"I'm fine," I gave him a small smile, "I'm gonna get you back though."

Jack, who had seemed skeptic about my initial answer, stared at me confidently upon hearing the latter proclamation.

"How?" he challenged.

The not yet Guardian of Childhood put his staff to protrude from the ground and made a show of shifting and turning in the air – he looked as if he were swimming or as if he were some sort of snowflake dancing in the wind.

"You're slower than I am," the winter sprite declared boldly finally settling for balancing on top of his staff.

I could concede to that fact. Jack was indeed as agile as they came and when he was around a vast quantity of snow (how my courtyard had become so filled with snow so quickly and without me noticing…Frost certainly was a walking snow machine) – even more so. But I wasn't about to back down.

"That may be so, Frosty," I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows with slow deliberation, "But you're outnumbered."

"What?" he asked, his brows crinkling in curiosity.

I clapped my hands together and –

"Uh-oh."

– Jack's eyes widened as the field around us became flooded with some twenty or so Will O' Wisp. I could have called about fifty but I decided to go easy on him.

"Jack, meet many of my other wonderful Will O' Wisps," I flipped a few of my locks over my shoulder and gave him an arrogant smile, "I prefer calling them Wisp-ers or Wisps myself."

I continued, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow. This time I addressed my army of spirits. "Wisps, meet Jack, your new target."

"Hallows, wait a minute," Jack's voice trembled but it wasn't from fear. Oh no, the look in his eyes told me that he saw all of this as a challenge, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I wordlessly inclined my head and my group of Wisps took their preferred forms – some were vampires, some bipedal werewolves, some Yetis, some lepracorns (don't ask – like I said 'different personalities').

A still moment passed as Jack and I stared each other down – anticipation wrought throughout the chilled air. It was almost like a scene out of a Western.

"Fire at will!" I yelled launching my snowball before ducking to dodge the one that had been thrown in my direction.

It must have been a sight I'm sure. Otherwise intimidating, frightful-looking beings engaging in a snow fight between two teen-like spirits.

Meh, stranger things have happened.

* * *

Word Count: 2851

* * *

A/N: What better way to cultivate friendship than with a snowball fight?

Thank you so much for your patience. I hope everyone has been well thus far. We should be picking up with the canon after one more chapter or so. I'm not satisfied with this chapter and it's a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get something out since it's been forever and a half since I updated. I plan on editing it a little later on.

Thank you to everyone that favourited/followed/reviewed.

Constructive Criticism/Comments/Queries/Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


End file.
